Pickled Turnips
by Random Jelly Beans
Summary: Claire decides to make a special dinner for Gray, but maybe she should've reconsidered the recipe... Graire *Unsummarizable... Even though that's not a word...*


**Wow. I didn't update any of my poor long fics, but I write an insane 3400+ word oneshot.**

**This was inspired while I was playing. I made Gray some pickled turnips because I'd just gotten the recipe, and I was so shocked at his response, I went to the forest area until well after midnight. Anyways, this fic is based off of my file of the game. It should've ended somewhere in the middle, but... it didn't. So, enjoy, and please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. D:  
**

* * *

It was seven o'clock on a cool spring night. She was running late on the farm and had just come in from feeding the chickens and went straight into the kitchen, hoping to fix a special dinner for her husband to make up for coming in late. She grabbed her recipe collection and started flipping through the pages.

"Hm… We're out of cabbage, so no stir fry…Running low on corn, so I can't make any baked corn," she paused and rubbed her swelling stomach, "and sushi's out until the baby's born… Oh! I can make that recipe Saibara just told me! Pickled turnips. Alright, let's get the ingredients…"

She opened up her refrigerator and pulled out the largest turnip from the previous year's harvest. Then she began preparing the dish, a small smile playing on her face as she thought about how happy her husband would be when he got this extra-special dinner. She sighed contently as she finished plating the food. It was done, and not a moment too soon—her husband was in the living room, and the television was off. She picked up the plate that she had poured her heart and soul onto, making her way to the table.

"Gray! I made a special—"

"Ugh, Claire! What do you want from me?!" He shouted, shoving the dish back.

"Wh-what—?" She started, the dish toppling to the floor and the plate shattering.

"You're so annoying!" He snarled, glaring furiously at the panicked blonde.

She started backing up, her blue eyes filling with terror and tears. She glanced down at the mess on the floor, then back up at her livid husband. Her body began to tremble under his angry gaze. She blinked and two tears crashed on the hardwood floor as she turned and raced out the door.

Her husband stayed rooted to his spot, seething. He fixed his gaze on the ruined meal at his feet, then at the open door.

-*-*-

She lugged herself up the hill, her vision too blurred to know exactly where she was going. Her legs started to burn and her stomach started to ache. When she finally stopped herself and caught her breath, she found that she was right in front of the hot springs. Without much thought, she walked into the dark changing room and tore off her clothes, leaving her shoes outside. Wrapped in a towel, she eased herself into the steaming water and cried until she fell asleep.

-*-*-

He looked up at the clock for the third time that minute. It read ten twenty-four. He thought she'd be back by now. Of course, she'd never been upset enough to leave before, he realized. Sighing, he grabbed his coat and his hat and made a beeline for the door. He stopped in front of the Blacksmith's, wondering if it would be a good thing or a bad thing to ask his grandfather. Claire was friendly with him, but Goddess knows how the old man felt about Gray. He cursed at himself as he pushed open the door.

"Hey, Gramps," he said, hoping that Saibara was still awake.

"What is it, boy?! Don't you know it's well past ten thirty?!" A booming voice called from the bedroom. The door opened, revealing a tired, angry-looking Saibara.

"Sorry," Gray mumbled quietly.

"Shouldn't you be home with Claire? Did something happen?" He asked, concern evident on his wrinkled face. Gray gave a frustrated sigh.

"She ran out of the house a few hours ago, and I was just looking around town to see if she's still with anyone. If she's not here, then I'll just—"

"Why did she leave?"

"Eh," Gray pulled down on the brim of his hat, "she tried to give me some turnip dish, and I guess I freaked out… She turned and ran out after that. I figured she might be here, or maybe over at the Inn with Ann."

"Fool," Saibara muttered, getting his coat, "she's six months pregnant with _your_ child, and you gave her a hard time about the dinner she _made_ you?!"

"I know, I know!" Gray said, running his hand over his head, "Goddess, I knew I shouldn't have come here. I'm going to the Inn. If you see her, let me know."

"Hold on, boy, I'm coming too." The old blacksmith said, opening the door. When he saw his grandson begin to protest, he added, "She's not just important to you, you know. This affects other people too."

Gray scowled but followed his grandfather out. "Fine."

-*-*-

Claire opened her eyes slowly, surveying her surroundings. The only thing she could remember was the fierce glare on her husband's face and the sound of a shattering plate. Before she was even fully conscious, she felt cold tears roll down her cheeks. He'd never looked at her like that, not even the first time they'd met when he was arguing with his grandfather. His eyes held such anger, such _hatred_… Surely it wasn't aimed at her, after all, what did she do? She'd tried her hardest to be a great wife, even when she had to manage a farm. She'd turned down his option to quit work to help out. He would always show such adoration towards her when they spoke. He was so worried about her when they first got married, and then after they found out she was pregnant. He'd never shown any aggression towards her, and she thought he never would. He hadn't even raised his voice at her since when she walked in on the argument all those years ago.

Slowly, she pulled herself up out of the water. She struggled to see through her tears as she dried herself and changed back into her overalls. The sky was much darker than she remembered it, but she couldn't bring herself to go home just yet. He must not want me there, she thought. A large breeze flew by and Claire shivered. She looked around, and, realizing it was probably much too late to go and stay with Ann or Mary, she went into the mines without even getting her shoes. She found a dry spot near the entrance, sat down against a rock, and cried.

-*-*-

Gray and Saibara had split up: Saibara was searching the town and Gray was searching the forest. As he trudged down the dark path, Gray couldn't help but worry about his poor wife. He doubted she was actually back in the forest, and he really thought that she was with Ann at the Inn, but he figured it'd be better for him to check back here and let his grandfather see her first. He didn't know what she'd do when she saw him, and that was another thing that worried him. Would she be angry, like she should be? Would she hate him? No… If there was one thing in this world that Gray could rely on, it was the fact that Claire would always love him.

She had told him that many times, and at first he couldn't believe her. It took her years to get him to trust her like she trusted him, but she was a very patient person. Most people would describe her as fragile, but then Gray knew her better than most people. He knew her stubborn side, however minimal it may be. But then again, she _was_ somewhat delicate. He knew that whenever anyone yelled at her or grew angry in her presence, she'd end up in tears. He'd found himself having to console her many a time after an argument with Ann. He'd even had to comfort her after she witnessed Rick and Kai clash.

He knew that Claire was slightly afraid of Gotz, so he didn't bother knocking at the carpenter's door. Besides, all his lights were out. Instead, Gray went up the path to the lake, where Claire liked to go occasionally with a bundle of cucumbers. He never knew why she'd bring them up there, but he never questioned her about it. He didn't mind it, as long as she was safe. The waning crescent moon reflected on the still water of the lake, and after calling for Claire and hearing only a cricket in response, he turned to go check out around the Hot Springs.

-*-*-

Claire stopped her sobbing for a moment when she heard what she thought was her husband's voice calling for her from far away. She felt her heart swell with hope, but when there were no more calls, that hope faded into despair. She didn't think he would find her all the way up there, but she was too fatigued to move, let alone find her way through a forest in the middle of the night. If she wasn't expecting, then maybe she could, but in her current situation, she could only get home if someone helped her. Why, she thought, did she have to come up here?

It was probably a half an hour of quiet weeping later when she heard footsteps nearby. Her first thought was that Gray had come to get her, but then a darker thought hit her: what if it was someone else? Someone dangerous? She knew that no one from town would do anything except help her, but who from town came up here at night? It could be a traveler from someplace far away…

Claire didn't realize it, but she was trembling violently from both cold and fear. She hadn't stopped crying all evening, and she was now struggling to keep from whimpering out into the dark. She hadn't been this upset since she had come to Mineral Town, all those years ago….

"Claire, are you out here?! Claire?!"

Claire's heart caught in her throat at the sound of her husband's gruff voice. He came to get her… She tried to call out, but all her vocal cords could produce was a pathetic whimpering noise.

-*-*-

Gray approached the Hot Springs, and before he had the chance to call his wife's name, something on the ground caught his eye. He got closer and examined the objects. They were Claire's muddied shoes. He picked up the footwear and searched the steaming water frantically for Claire, fear rushing into his mind. What if she drowned? He soon realized, however, that she didn't—the Hot Springs were deserted. But she had been here, and she couldn't have gotten far without her shoes.

Gray glanced at his watch and found it to be just after midnight. She'd been gone for nearly five hours. A lot could happen in five hours, Gray's mind told him. In five hours you can be mauled by wild dogs. In five hours you can fall off the peak of the mountain. In five hours you can be swept away in the river. In five hours you can trip into the Goddess Pond and drown. In five hours… you can get hurt easily.

Gray cursed himself under his breath. It was his fault she was gone, he thought. It was his fault she got hurt, he thought. And then another thought hit him—she was not alone. She had their baby with her. Gray pulled off his hat and ran his fingers through his carrot-colored hair, his chest suddenly swelling with agony. He had to find them. If he didn't, he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Claire, are you out here?! Claire?!" He called, dropping his hat and the shoes. He listened intently for a reply, and after a moment, he could feel his heart sinking. Then he heard a small whimper come from the mines.

-*-*-

"Claire?" Gray called, running into the cave. It was pitch black inside, but he could now hear a muffled sobbing coming from a corner. "Claire?"

"Gr-Gr-ay…?" A quiet, shaky voice answered. Gray ran over to the corner and knelt down on the cold ground. He threw his arms around his broken wife, relief flooding his body.

"I'm sorry, Claire… I'm really, really sorry," he whispered, "Are you okay?"

Claire nodded into Gray's jacket. "I-I… A-Are you s-sure you don't h-h-hate m-me?"

He pulled away from her and gripped her shoulders. "What the hell would make you say that? Of course! Claire, you know that I love you. Don't even _think_ that I could hate you, alright?"

Claire nodded again, wiping her eyes with her shirtsleeve. After a deep breath, she said, "I-I shouldn't have run up here… I can't even get back up… Goddess, I feel so stupid…" she paused for a second, "Um, I'm sorry for whatever I did…"

Gray was speechless. _She_ was apologizing to _him_, and she didn't even know why? He honestly could not believe it. "Claire, don't apologize…. you didn't do anything. I was an idiot, okay? You didn't do one damn thing that needs apologizing for."

"But… why? Why did you… you look at me like that…? I… I-It scared me… you've never looked at me like that, not ever…" The blonde sighed as a fresh round of tears sailed down her cheeks.

Gray blinked. _How_ had he looked at her? Was it that bad—was he _that_ scary? Was he scary enough to make his own wife hide in a cave…?

"Claire—oh, Goddess, Claire," he said, taking her in his arms again, "I am so, so sorry—I didn't mean—I don't know what came over me. It was just the pickled turnips," he offered weakly, "I hate turnips, but there's no way you could've known that. Gramps used to shove the stuff down my throat when I first came to town, and, well… I grew to hate the stuff…"

Claire shook her head and wrapped her arms around Gray. "Don't be so hard on yourself… I'm just glad you're not mad at me…"

"_You_ should be mad at _me_," Gray muttered, picking Claire up bridal-style, "and you should probably weigh a little more, considering you're six months along."

Claire giggled, "I think I've actually lost weight. It's so weird… And I can't be mad at you, because I hate it so much. You're the one I go to when I'm mad at anyone, so where would I go if I was mad at you?"

"You have a point, I guess," Gray said, shaking his head. "Goddess, Claire, you really scared me running off like that. I thought you drowned when I found your shoes near the Hot Springs."

"Hey—where _are_ my shoes? And your hat? …On second thought, let's leave your hat. You look much better without it."

Gray rolled his eyes and bent down, picking up the clothing. "Yeah, yeah. You've told me before."

"It deserves repeating."

Gray carried Claire the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. When they crossed the bridge that led to the farm, they were met with quite the crowd. It seemed like instead of asking if the townspeople had _seen_ Claire, Saibara had asked if they would join a search party for her. All of the young adults in the town were there, along with Doug, Basil, Carter, and the Mayor. Saibara was the first to notice the couple's return.

"He found her," the blacksmith mumbled, "Here they come."

Everyone in the crowd turned towards the incoming pair. They all seemed half-asleep—except for Karen, who was passed out on Rick's shoulder—as they didn't move from their spots. They didn't even talk; they just stood there, watching. Claire knew that Gray didn't like being the center of attention, so she didn't protest as he pushed their way through to their front door without speaking to anyone. He had just got the door open and started walking in when someone grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Gray, is she okay?" The Doctor asked, glancing from Gray to Claire, concern etched on his usually-indifferent face.

"Yeah, Gray, how is she?" Cliff asked quietly from behind the farmer and blacksmith apprentice.

Gray started to walk forward again, clearly not intending to speak. Claire felt so bad for him at that moment; she knew that he didn't want to explain everything that had happened. She didn't even want to explain it. She didn't want the town to know.

The Doctor kept his grip on Gray's arm firm. "Gray. I think that I should examine her to see if she's all right," he said, reaching to take Claire out of Gray's arms, "Let me just—"

"You stay away from her," Gray snapped, pulling Claire just out of his reach. The Doctor scowled at Gray, and Claire, beginning to panic, spoke.

"I'm fine, Doctor," she said quietly, "Don't worry. Now let us go inside…"

Gray, Claire, the Doctor, and almost everyone else there all knew that the Doctor loved Claire. Years back, before Claire and Gray had even formally met, the Doctor had confessed his love to the farmer. He had even bought a Blue Feather. But then, Claire fell in love with the blacksmith apprentice, resulting in the biggest heartbreak in Mineral Town history. Everyone knew how much the Doctor loathed Gray, and everyone knew how protective Gray was of Claire around him. Claire was, quite frankly, afraid of the Doctor after she told him about Gray, however unnecessary that fear was.

The Doctor's gaze shifted down to Claire, who tightened her grip on Gray's collar. Gray noticed and instinctively held the blonde closer to his body. The Doctor locked eyes with Claire for a moment, and then she looked away. It had taken her over a year to get over the overwhelming guilt she had received after what happened with the Doctor. Claire then found herself staring straight at Cliff, who had been one of her best friends before she and Gray tied the knot. After that, he seemed to avoid her at all costs. At least, he did, until this last Spring Thanksgiving when he brought her cookies when Gray was at work. Claire was surprised, but happy that he finally acknowledged her existence all the same.

Gray didn't wait any longer for the Doctor to answer. He started walking inside again, and Claire was praying to the Goddess that the Doctor would let them go in. She didn't want him to push Gray too far. Once they made it inside, Gray slammed the door with his foot and turned on the lights. The shutters were all closed and the couple could here murmurs from the outside. Gray sat Claire down on their bed and went over to get her a cup of water.

"Claire… Are you sure you're all right? Maybe that doctor should look for any problems…" Gray muttered, handing her the water as he sat beside her.

"I'm fine, really," she said, nodding in thanks for the drink, "You're sweet to worry, though."

"You should get some rest, Claire," Gray said, glaring at his feet, "And I'll take care of the farm work from now on."

Claire stifled a giggle, "But do you remember how my chickens treated you? I had no idea they could be so aggressive… Besides, you have to work. I thought Saibara didn't like it when you don't show up, and three months is a long time."

"Gramps will understand."

Claire frowned and moved closer to her husband. "Gray," she said, making him look at her, "I told you not to beat yourself up. I'm fine, and so's the baby. I hate seeing you like this."

"Like what?" Gray asked, his brow furrowing. Claire yawned.

"Sulky. I don't like it when you get all pouty and stuff… Cheer up, Hun," she said, nudging his side with her elbow. Gray rolled his eyes and half-smiled before leaning in and kissing his wife sweetly. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek in his hand. She smiled against his lips and reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm tired and I am going to sleep," Claire smirked, "You should, too."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Gray mumbled. Claire scoffed and hit his arm, causing him to chuckle.

Later on, after they were both in bed and almost asleep, Claire rolled over and spoke, "Gray?"

"Hm?"

"Am I really annoying?"

"What?"

"Before, when I gave you the pickled turnips, you told me I was annoying. Am I?"

A pause.

"Well?"

"Only when you wake me up to ask me if you are."

"Oh. Uh, I'm sorry, then…"

"Don't be."

* * *

**Don't you hate bad endings? I hate this ending. I think the fic gets progressively lighter and less angsty... Ah, well. Review and tell me what you think, please! **

**By the way, in case you care, I had originally wooed the Doc to the point that I had a Blue Feather in my possession, but then I started linking Gray. I feel kinda bad, but whatever. And just a few days back in-game, Cliff showed up at my house on Spring Thanksgiving. I talked to him, and he had a black heart. He gave me cookies, then I spoke with him again, and he had a blue heart. Keep in mind, I'm married to Gray, so hearts should be invisible for all of the bachelors except him. O.o**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention, this fic was inspired when I gave Gray Pickled Turnips in-game. His dialogue here is ripped directly from his response. It freaked me out because he was so sweet and stuff, then BAM! Evil. XD  
**

**Review to tell me about th confusing and ramble-ness of the fic! :D**


End file.
